Sonny with a Chance of Rain
by ChelseaBaby
Summary: The Cast of So Random! and Mackenzie Falls head to the rainiest state in the country. Will the rain bring certain people together or tear them apart? Channy!
1. Seattle

**Hey Guys! I know its not very good and there are plenty of mistakes put this is my first Fanfic. Im gonna try to update whenever I can so yeah..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC or Twilight or anything else.**

"Would the cast of So Random! Please report to my office, thank you", Marshalls voice said over the speaker

Sonny got up from her spot on the couch, tawni stepped away from her mirror and the two walked to Marshalls office together.

"what do you think he wants?", Tawni asked.

"who knows, maybe its about our vacation coming up?" Sonny replied.

When the two walked through the door they saw Nico, Grady, and Zora sitting in some chairs and marshall behind his desk. Sonny and tawni walked over to the couck in the corner and sat down.

"alright, so we all know about the vacation we are going on together right?" Marshall began while the entire cast of So Random! Nodded their heads. "well we are going to Seattle, Washington"

"no way"

"awesome"

"this is going to be so much fun"

"cool"

"I wonder if we will see any vampires…" the rest of the cast and marshall turned to look at tawni with raised eyebrows.

"What? that's where the Cullen's from Twilight lives…" Everyone looked away shaking there heads and rolling there eyes.

"We will be going for 2 weeks. The only thing is one day we will have to do a publicity thing…"

"that's cool", everyone replied.

"And the cast of Mackenzie Falls will be going with us…", Marshall mumbled knowing they would be upset.

"WHATTT???"

"NO NO NO NO!!!!!!"

"They CANT!"

"CHAD DILLION POOPER?"

"Why?"

"Now come on guys, your just gonna have to suck it up and get along with them or else you wont be in the first episode of the new season." Marshal told them.

"Fine..". They all mumbled in unison.

"I cant believe _Chad_ is going with us, he's gonna ruin EVERYTHING!", Sonny complained.

"Oh don't act like that, you know your glad Chad's going" Tawni rolled her eyes at sonny's reflection in the mirror.

"Why would you think that?" Sonny asked

"Cause you looovvee him…" Tawni teased her.

"I so do not, eww…", Sonny said blushing.

"So do"

"So don't"

"So do"

"So don't"

"So don't what?" Chad interrupted walking in to the dressing room.

"What are you doing here Chad?", Sonny glared.

"Just come to see my favorite 'Random'.", Chad said while Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Why are you really here Chad?", Sonny asked.

"Just came to see if you were ready to go to Seattle. You know we leave tomorrow right?" Chad asked noticing the lack of suitcases in the room.

"Yeah I know and I was just about to start packing so if you would leave…" Sonny said pointing to the door.

"Kayy I'll go, but because I want to cause no one, I repeat, no one tells CDC what to do"

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

And with that Chad walked out of the room.

**A/N: So what did you think? You should most definitely tell me by reviewing! I will love you forever!! Thanks for reading!**

**-Chelsea![I less than 3 you!]**


	2. Chad Dylan Pooper

**Thanks SOOO much for the Amazing reviews. They most definitely made my day so thanks guys! Well, here's the next chapter. I hope you like it!**

[SPOV]

[Next Day]

"Come on Sonny, we are gonna be late", Tawni complained

"I'm coming, I just cant get this suit case zipped. Can you help?", I asked.

"Why should I?"

"Please, all you have to do is sit on it!"

"Okay, you don't have to beg."

"Thanks Tawni!", I said as she came over and sat on my suitcase. I got it zipped easy after that. Than we made our way out of the room with my 2 suitcases and bag and all of tawnis stuff.

"Hold on Tawni , I need to go to the restroom really quick.", I said.

"No, Im not waiting on you any longer, but don't worry I wont let them leave you.."

"Thanks so much Tawni, I'll be right there."

"Whatever, just hurry."

I put my stuff under the bus and walked up the steps to get on. When I got to the top I realized I was the last person on the bus meaning there was only one seat left, next to Chad. I rolled my eyes and walked over to my seat.

"Munroe", He said.

"Cooper", was my reply. We sat in silence the 35 minute trip to the airport. Before we got off Marshall made an announcement.

"The person you will be sitting next to on the plane is who you are sitting next to now.", He said simply.

"WHATT?", Chad and I said in unison. Everyone turned to look at us.

"I cant sit next to her", Chad said.

"And I cant sit next to him.", I said.

"Well to bad, cause your gonna have to.", Marshall said sounding annoyed.

"Well Sonny, looks like you get to be graced with my presence for 4 hours.", Chad smirked.

"Whatever Chad, lets just get off the bus.", I said rolling my eyes.

"Fine.", He said.

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

We got up and left. I walked over to Tawni and we got checked in, something to drink from star bucks, and then sat down and talked as we waited the 30 minutes until we could get on the plane.

"I cant believe you have to sit next to Chad Dillon Pooper!", she said after we had been talking for a while.

"I know its gonna be horrible!"

"The flight to Seattle is now boarding", The flight attendent interrupted us.

"Well lets go.", she said, and we got up and went to board the plane.

**What did you think? Be honest! Well the next chapter should be up soon. I hoped you liked this one!**

**-Chelsea![I less than 3 you!!]**


	3. Never Shout Never

So heres the next chapter. Sorry it took so long to get up I was really busy with some stuff. I went to warped tour then it was my moms birthday, then my little sisters birthday, then my step dads birthday. And a lot of other stuff. Anyways, here it is. Hope you like it!!

**I went and found my seat in first class next to chad. I was really hoping he sat by the window so I wouldn't have to look out of it during the take off and the landing. But of course when I got there he was sitting by the aisle. This was going to be a long flight. **

"**Chad", I said trying to get his attention but he didn't hear me because he was had his head phones in and was listening to his I-pod. So I tapped him on the shoulder. He opened his eyes and took the head phones out.**

"**What do you want Munroe?" he asked obviously annoyed.**

"**Stand up so I can sit down", I replied in the same tone of voice he used.**

"**Fine.." He stood up and moved out of my way so I could sit down. When he sat back down the flight attendent told us to put away all electronics and buckle our seatbelts because we were about to take off. I did what she said and as soon as the plane started to move I hurried and slammed the window shut, closed my eyes and grabbed on to the arm rests, at first I didn't relive I grabbed on to Chads arm instead, but when I did I started blushing.**

"**Sorry" I said and moved my arm. He laughed.**

"**Is little Sonny Munroe afraid of flying?" He smirked.**

"**Only the take off and landing" I said with my eyes still closed. I was expecting him to laugh so when he didn't say anything I opened my eyes and looked at him. He looked serious.**

"**Im here if you need me" he said and grabbed my hand.**

"**Thanks" I said with a small smile on my lips. When the plane started to get faster I grabbed on to his hand tightly and shut my eyes. He rubbed circles on the back of my hand with his thumb. When the plane started to lift off the ground I couldn't help it any more so I did the only thing I could think of and let go of Chads hand on threw my head on to his chest covering my eyes with my hands. He chuckled lightly but didn't say anything instead putting one around my waist and rubbed my back with the other. **

"**Its gonna be okay, Im right here." He said trying to soothe me. It worked a little bit. But then the plane shook a little and I threw both of my arms around his waste and held on tight. Finally the pilot came on the speaker and said we could unbuckle our seat belts and move around. I sat up and started blushing like crazy.**

"**Sorry" I said still blushing. **

"**Its fine" He said. Then Tawni interrupted.**

"**Whats going on back there" she said from her seat across the aisle one row up looking at me and chad. Chad and I noticed at the same time that his arm was still around my waist and he removed it quickly, both of us blushing. **

"**Nothing" I said**

"**Beyond nothing", He said after me.**

"**Yeah, that's sure what it looked like" Said portlyn who was sitting across the aisle from us then her and tawni continued there conversation they were having from before they started watching us. **

**Tawni's POV**

I was turned around talking to Portlyn about this new store that just opened when I saw Sonny throw her arms around chads waist and put her head on his chest. I told Portlyn to look and we watched Chad rub Sonny's back for like 5 minutes. Finally she sat up and started blushing.

"Whats going on back there?" I asked. Chad pulled his hand back and put it in his lap and they both started blushing.

"Nothing" Sonny said.

"Beyond nothing" Chad said.

"Yeah that's sure what it looked like" Portlyn said smirking, then she turned back to me, "They totally need to go out."

"I know, That should be our mission on this trip. To get Chad and Sonny to start dating"

"Definitely!" Portlyn agreed.

**Chad's POV**

Sonny was listening to her I-pod and I was listening to mine when I felt a weight on my shoulder. I looked down and saw Sonny asleep with her head on my shoulder. I put my head on hers and drifted off to sleep with a smile on my face to the song Happy by Never Shout Never.

_I'm in troubleI'm an addictI'm addicted to this girlShe's got my heart tied in a knotAnd my stomach in a whirlBut even worseI can't stop calling herShe's all I want and moreI mean damnWhat's not to adore?I've been playing too much guitarI, I've been listening to jazzI called so many timesI swear she's going madAnd that cellular will be the death of usI swear, I swearAnd ohO-oh, o-oh, o-oohOooohI'm running my mouthJust like I got herBut I surely don'tBecause she's soO-oh, o-oh, o-oohRock 'n rollAnd out of my leagueIs she out of my league?Let's hope notI'm in troubleI'm so clichéSee that word just wears me outMakes me feel like just another boyTo laugh and joke aboutBut even worseI can't stop calling herI love to hear that voiceAnd honestlyI'm left with no choiceI've been playing too much guitarI, I've been listening to jazzI called so many timesI swear she's going madAnd that cellular will be the death of usI swear, I swearAnd ohO-oh, o-oh, o-oohOooohI'm running my mouthJust like I got herBut I surely don'tBecause she's soO-oh, o-oh, o-oohRock 'n rollAnd out of my leagueIs she out of my league?Let's hope notAnd ohO-oh, o-oh, o-oohOoooh, oooh _

**A/N: I hope you like it!! Review please. And I'm SUPER SORRY it took so long!! (: I love you guys so much! **

**-Chelseaaaa!(:**


	4. Twilight!

Sonnys POV

**I woke up with my head on Chad's shoulder and his head on top of mine. It felt nice, right, like it belonged there. I smiled and fell back to sleep to a song by The Maine. **

**When I woke up again my head was still on Chad's shoulder but he was up reading a book. **

"**Good Morning Sonshine, I was just about to wake you we're about to land." he said smiling. I don't know where this Chad was coming from but I liked him… well not like liked him… I don't think… **

"**Good Morning, what book are you reading?", I asked, I didn't know Chad read. He flipped the cover over and I gasped.**

"**Your reading Twilight??" I asked shocked. "Do you like it?"**

"**Don't look so shocked, I like to read, and yes I'm reading Twilight, all the girls at The Falls were talking about it saying something about maybe seeing a vampire so I had to see what the big deal was. I mean they should have been talking about me, Chad Dylan Cooper, not some stupid sparkly vampire. I don't see why everyone is like obsessed with it, it's not even that good.." I gasped again.**

"**Not that good, are you CRAZY, it's more than good. Its absolutely AMAZING!" I said, "Why don't you like it?"**

"**Well I mean this girl, Bella, she can't do anything with out hurting herself, she's helpless, what kind of guy would want a girl who can't do anything with out an accident happening. And the vampire, Edward, he's so controlling, and protective, they don't have any fun." he said. **

"**Well I think that's the point, I mean, he protects her, with out him she would probably be dead, and if he didn't have her then he would probably be all alone for forever. They're perfect for each other," I told him, "And it's the whole prince charming thing, every girl wants someone that's always there for you no matter what the problem is."**

"**I guess, but its still not the best book ever." He complained. **

"**What part are you on?" I asked.**

"**Umm… Alice and Jasper just came in Edwards room and asked if him and Bella wanted to go play baseball" He said. **

"**Oh, it's gonna get a lot better soon." I told him. **

"**Hey Sonny, guess what I just did," He suddenly said to me. **

"**What?" I asked. **

"**Look out your window," He said simply. I did what he said and saw that we were on the ground coasting up to the gate.**

"**I distracted you" he said, I turned back to him with a huge smile on my face and hugged him tight. **

"**Thank you Chad! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!!!" I said still hugging him. **

"**No problem," He said hugging me back. I pulled away and we smiled at him and he smiled back. **

"Welcome to Seattle, you may now exit the plane" The captain said. We both got up and walked off the plane. I had this weird feeling in my stomach and wanted to hug Chad again. I was busy trying to figure out the feeling in my stomach I didn't notice where I was walking and tripped over someone's foot. Just before I hit the ground a pair of strong arms reached out and wrapped around my waist.

"Thanks," I said blushing. The feeling in my stomach was super strong right now and I didn't want him to let go of me and when he did I immediately missed it.

"Everyone over here." Marshall called from over by a star bucks stand. Chad and I walked over to where everyone else was and went to stand by our own casts.

**Tawni's POV**

I was talking to Portlyn about what we should do first to get Chad and Sonny to admit there feelings for each other when Marshall came up to me and asked if I would assign people to rooms. I told him I would and he handed me a clip board with room numbers and a list of everyones names on it and he said that a boy and a girl would have to share a room.

"Chad and Sonny" I said to Portlyn as soon as soon as he walked away.

"Definitely!" She said.

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Oh and BTW I love Twilight. Most guys don't like it so that's why Chad doesn't! (: Review please, they make me happy! **

**-Chelsea! **


End file.
